


Dating

by afsalta



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afsalta/pseuds/afsalta
Summary: These are one-shots about Amelia and Link. They're not related to the pregnancy storyline.
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. First Date

“So, where are we going?” Link opened the door, holding it for Amelia to come through. 

“Where do you think we’re going?” She smiled up at him.

“Angelini’s?” Link nodded. “We’ll finally have an actual date.” She took his hand, walking towards his car in the parking lot.

“Are you forgetting about our sushi burrito trip?” He unlocked the car, opening her door for her and climbing into the driver’s side afterward. Link turned the keys and pulled out of the lot.

“That doesn’t count. We ate and then had sex in your car. That’s not a date.” He laughed.

“Fair enough.” She switched on the radio, humming along to the song that was playing. Silence settled between them, but it was peaceful and calm silence. He parked the car in the lot and stepped out. He held out his hand to her, pulling her along. “You know, I’m not used to this.”

“Used to what?” Link grinned.

“Dating. Like, actual dating. Especially with you.” 

“Well, on the first date, you get to know each other. And I actually don’t know that much about you. So, what’s something I don’t know about you?” They stepped into the lobby, Link giving the hostess his name. She led them to a table and handed them menus. 

“I was a theatre kid in high school.” Amelia’s eyes widened.

“You, Atticus Lincoln, were a theatre kid? I thought you’d have been a jock or something.” He set his menu down.

“Football in the fall, theatre in the winter and baseball in the spring. But, I did community theatre in the summer and whenever I had time. I almost applied to college as a musical theatre major.” 

“You’re gonna have to show me some videos of you some time. I’m having a hard time imagining it.” Link grinned as the waiter walked over. They ordered, their hands meeting across the table.

“What about you? What were you like in high school?” She rested her head on her other hand.

“I struggled with my addiction a lot. I was in some random clubs, but nothing big. I honestly didn’t know who I was.” Amelia sighed. “I let my family define me for most of my childhood. So, I didn’t become anyone until I got my medical license and became my own person.” He stared at her, getting lost in her eyes. “What? You’re being weird.”

“Sorry. It’s just, you’re pretty amazing.” Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “No, it’s just that you’ve come so far and you’ve been through so much, and I somehow got lucky enough to have you let me in.” She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. “Sorry, I’ll stop.”

“Did you ever think we would end up here? I mean, remember when Maggie made you ask me out?” He closed his eyes and shook his head, letting out a sigh. “That wasn’t your fault, Maggie’s very persuasive.”

“It was mortifying. I went out for a drink with Richard and Deluca after and when I told them, they laughed at me. “

“I guess I should credit Maggie, though. She was onto something.” The waiter brought over their food, Amelia digging into her salad. “Okay, new game. Name 3 things that you have never done, but really wanna do.” Link cocked his head to the side, thinking for a moment.

“Surf a 20-foot wave. Ride a camel through the Sahara and,” he paused. “Cure Parkinson’s. Okay, your turn.” She set down her fork.

“Go to a psychic medium and talk to my dead father, get licensed in scuba diving, and,” she grinned at him widely, “have sex with more than one person.” He raised his eyebrows at her.

“You’ve never done that?” Her mouth dropped.

“You have?” Link’s voice dropped to a whisper, suddenly conscious of their surroundings.

“Yeah, I lived in Venice Beach for a year.”

“So did I.”

“And you never had a threeway? They’re offered up like mints in Venice Beach!”

“I had a medical practice there.”

“Oh, I worked in a bike shop.” He took a sip of his drink, meeting her eyes once again. “Okay, are you thinking a stranger, or did you have someone in mind.” She smirked.

“Carina. Deluca.” He laughed. “What! I had a thing for her last year and you have to admit it, she’s really hot.” 

“Okay, if you ask her and she says yes.” Amelia’s face lit up.

“Really?” Link nodded at her, amused by the excitement on her face. “I could kiss you right now!” He took another bite of his food.

“That’s for later. We’re supposed to be having a normal date, right now.”

“Okay, so why do you want to cure Parkinson’s particularly?” Link sighed, a hand brushing through his hair.

“My uncle. He was my role model growing up, and he died because of complications with the disease about 10 years ago.” She had never seen him like this, so vulnerable. His voice was riddled with a certain sadness. Amelia grabbed his hand across the table, again.

“Oh, Link. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” He shook his head, getting rid of what he was feeling.

“It’s okay. But, it’s one of the things that pushed me to become a doctor, so I wouldn’t be here without him.” Link chuckled, a hand covering his mouth. “See, I’m not all bright and shiny.”

“That’s good. I don’t think we’d last much longer if you kept spewing constant rainbows out of your mouth. Maggie is enough of that.” Link called over the waiter, asking for the check. “What’s the plan now?”

“Well,” he pulled out his credit card, placing it in the checkbook, “I could either drive you home or, we could head back to my place.” She raised her eyebrows at him, pulling her coat off the back of the chair.

“You think you’re getting laid on the first date?” He tilted his head to the side.

“I do remember a comment about wanting to kiss me. And, this technically isn’t our first date.” They stood up, Amelia taking Link’s hand as they walked out.

“To your place, it is.”


	2. Pizza

Amelia laid back onto the bed, pulling the sheets over her body. She curled into Link’s chest, sighing and throwing an arm over him. “Thank you,” she whispered, fingers tracing up his chest. 

“You know, you could stay tonight.” She lifted up her head to look at him, his face illuminated by the light of the moon in the window. “Because now, this is a relationship. Which means that we can have sleepovers.” Amelia rested her chin on him.

“That’s true.” Her voice was loud compared to the silence of the room around them. Link brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, his touch lightly grazing her face. “Let me text Meredith and make sure I’m not supposed to take care of the kids in the morning. What about you get something to eat?” She sat up, grabbing her phone from the bedside table. He got out of the bed and switched on the light, picking his boxers up off the floor and putting them on.

“Pizza?” She nodded. Link picked up his phone, dialing the number of the pizza place nearby. Amelia sent a quick text to Meredith before heading into the bathroom and turning on the shower. She stepped under the water, running her hands through her hair and letting the hot water cascade down her body. The door opened, Link stepping in. He smiled at her. “Pizza will be here in half an hour.” She opened the shower door, holding out her hand to invite him in. 

“Half an hour is plenty of time.” He laughed, stepping in behind her and closing the door.

“Plenty of time.”

She sat down on the counter, Link’s t-shirt engulfing her figure. He closed the door to his apartment, turning around with a pizza box in his hands. “Dinner,” he lifted the box up, “is served.” Amelia laughed while he placed it next on the counter.

“I don’t think it’s dinner if we’re eating at 1 in the morning.”

“Pizza for breakfast? Again?” She pulled out a slice, taking a bite as he sat down on the stool in front of her. 

“I’m having deja vu.” He took a piece from the box, laughing at the thought of their experiences from New York. “Maybe we’ll get ambushed by your family this time.” She swung her legs on the side of the counter, placing her arms behind her and leaning back onto them. 

“So, Jo had an idea.” She raised her eyebrows at him.

“About?”

“She wants us to go on a double date with her and Alex.” Amelia groaned, tilting her head back.

“I don’t like actual dates.”

“I know. But, Jo’s my best friend, and it’s just one dinner.” She set down the slice she was eating, rolling her head to look at him.

“Fine.” Link shook his head in amusement.

“Fine,” he said, mocking her tone. She pushed his shoulder playfully. Amelia yawned, her hand rubbing her eyes. “Wanna go to sleep?”

“That would be great.” He stood up, taking the pizza box and putting it into the fridge. She pushed herself off the counter before he stopped her. “What?” Link picked her up bridal style, her arms wrapping around his neck as he walked them towards the bedroom. “Okay, but we’re actually going to sleep.”

“I know.” He laid her down on the bed and headed to the other side to climb in next to her. Amelia pulled the covers over them, laying her head onto his chest, above his heartbeat. She sighed contently, his arm sliding behind her to hold her close. “Goodnight, Amelia.”

“Goodnight, Link.”

The sun shone through his bedroom window, causing Amelia to squint her eyes as she lifted her head off of his chest. Her legs were tangled with his, their arms wrapped around each other. “Good morning,” he whispered, a hand grazing her cheek. 

“How long have you been up?” She shifted in his embrace to face him.

“Just a few minutes. Did I wake you?” She shook her head, lightly.

“No.” Amelia moved up the bed, kissing him lightly. Her head fell to rest in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. “I like this. Being here with you, no interruptions. It’s calm.” He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her on top of him.

“It is. We should do this more often.” She hummed in agreement. They laid like that for a few minutes, enjoying the silence and peace before her pager went off.

“You’re kidding me.” Amelia picked it up off the table. “Head trauma coming in. I’m not even supposed to be on call!” She pushed herself off his body, stepping off the bed and taking off his shirt. She slipped on her clothes from yesterday. “So much for that calm.” He smiled at her. Amelia leaned down to kiss him one more time while buttoning her shirt. 

“Let me know how it goes.” She grinned, tying her hair back.

“Bye,” she whispered, heading out the door.

“Bye, Amelia.” He heard the front door shut as he rolled over in the bed, a toothy smile covering his face. He definitely was falling for Amelia Shepherd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Let me know if you liked it :)  
> If you have any requests or suggestions (for this or for any of my stories), let me know in the comments! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :))


	3. Slow

“Hey,” he said, a grin covering his face as he walked into the elevator. He handed her a coffee. “How’s your patient?” Amelia smiled at him.

“He’ll be okay. In the ICU now.” She took a sip. “Thank you.” Amelia leaned against the wall, tilting her head back to rest momentarily. “Sorry for leaving this morning.”

“It’s okay. It’s our jobs.” The elevator bell dinged.

“What do you have today?” They walked towards the attending’s lounge, Amelia nursing the coffee in her hands, savoring the sweet taste.

“Hip replacement and set a few bones. And a trauma if anything comes in.” He pulled his scrubs out of his locker, placing them down on the table. “What time are you off?” She sat down, thinking momentarily. 

“8. How about you?” He smiled, turning towards the bathroom.

“Me too. I’ll be back in a minute.” Amelia laid back into her chair, pulling out her phone. Meredith walked into the attendings’ lounge.

“Hey!” Amelia waved. “How was your night with your boyfriend?” The neurosurgeon laughed as Link came out of the bathroom in his scrubs. “Hey, Link.” He offered Meredith a wave, sitting down next to Amelia.

“It was amazing. How were the kids?” Meredith poured herself a cup of coffee.

“Fine. Ellis was asking for you, though.” Link’s pager buzzed, leading him to stand up.

“I’ll see you later?” Amelia nodded, leaning up to kiss him goodbye. She smiled as he walked out.

“Someone looks happy.” Meredith sat down across from Amelia. “So you’re dating, now?” Amelia blushed, looking down into her lap.

“Yeah, we are. And it’s pretty amazing.” Maggie walked into the lounge, noticing her sisters.

“Hey! Didn’t see you at home. Were you on call?” 

“Nope, she was with Link!” Meredith said, practically singing out of her amusement for Amelia’s embarrassment. “Amelia’s really falling for him.”

“Ooh! So, we probably won’t be seeing you at home tonight, either?”

“I don’t know, okay!” The brunette left quickly, ignoring her sisters. Meredith smirked, standing up herself.

“I like teasing her. It’s fun.” Maggie rolled her eyes as Meredith left, content to see her sisters happy, once again.

Link walked into the on-call room, seeing Amelia standing in there. He smiled, walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist. “Hi,” she whispered, settling her arms around his neck. Her eyes closed, leaning up to kiss him. 

“Hi,” he said softly. He rested his forehead against hers. “I thought I was seeing you later?” Her hands moved to his cheeks, a thumb lightly rubbing up and down, tracing the lines of his face.

“Yeah, I wanted to see you sooner, though.” She pulled him towards the bed, pushing him down. 

“You really like me, huh?” Amelia grinned toothily, moving to straddle him.

“I mean, you’re good in bed. And you feed me.” He laughed, a blush crawling onto her face. “No! No! Not like that, I mean like, pizza and stuff. Oh my god! Not everything is dirty!” She slapped his shoulder lightly, burying her face in her hands and shaking her head back and forth. Laughter erupted between the two as she flopped down onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her body. It continued before the soft hum of the air vents was the only sound in the room.

“Amelia?” She sat back up, hands laying on his chest and propping her up.

“Yeah?” Link reached up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I want more. Of this, of us.” Her face contorted in confusion.

“What do you mean?” He sighed.

“I don’t want to have to stalk your schedule to know when I can see you. I want to see you all the time, Mia.” He paused momentarily. “Move in with me.” She sat back.

“Woah. Link, we said slow. This is not slow.” He moved to sit up against the wall, pulling her into his lap and looking into her eyes.

“Amelia, I don’t care. I’m-I’m really falling for you. And I don’t want to do slow anymore. Look, you already have a bunch of stuff in my apartment. Let’s just make it official.” She caressed his face, leaning in to kiss him softly. Amelia pulled away to lay her forehead against his, breathing slowly.

“Okay.”

“Is that a yes?” She moved to look at him directly, centering herself in his gaze.

“That’s a yes. I’ll move in with you, Link.” He pulled her down to kiss her again, his fingers toying with the bottom of her scrub top. She lifted her arms up, allowing him to lift the shirt above her head and wrap his arms around her waist. Amelia pulled his shirt off in response, pushing him down on the bed and getting lost in the moment.

She stuck her head into the lounge, looking for her sisters. Her eyes fell onto Meredith who was sitting on the couch. “Meredith!” The blonde looked up to see Amelia standing in the doorway.

“What’s up?” Amelia moved to sit across from her.

“Uh, I’m moving out.” Meredith looked up in shock. 

“What?”

“I’m moving in with Link. Not like, really soon, but probably by the end of the month.” The blonde sat forward, resting her chin on her hands. 

“Really? I thought you guys were taking things slow!” Amelia chuckled.

“Yeah, I don’t really know. I just know that it feels right.” She picked at her nails, taking a deep breath. “I think I love him, and we kept saying slow because I was scared, but I think that there’s no point in waiting around and being scared about things.” She noticed Meredith’s expression. “No, we’re not getting married or anything. That’s a long way away.”

“Okay, but Zola’s going to want your room as soon as you’re out. Just know that.” The brunette laughed softly. 

“Oh, I know.” Amelia stood up. “Okay, I’m gonna go find Maggie. I think she’ll be more pissed at me.” Meredith nodded.

“Yeah, good luck with that.” The neurosurgeon waved goodbye, walking out of the door to see Link. His smile covered his face. He grabbed her hand.

“Just the girl I was looking for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This update was long overdue.  
> Let me know if you enjoyed it!


	4. Boyfriend

Link stood in the scrub room, watching as Amelia closed up her patient and threw her gown into the bin. She walked through the doors, greeting him with a smile. “Hey! How’d it go?” His voice was full of happiness. She sighed, rubbing a hand on her forehead.

“He’s fine. I’m exhausted.” She turned on the sink. “It’s been a while since I’ve done a long surgery, and 14 hours is no joke.” He placed a cup in front of her. “Thank you.” Amelia dried her hands before picking up the cup and taking a long sip, sighing in content at the taste. “You know my coffee order?”

“I mean, we get coffee every day. It’s not that big of a deal.” He held the door open for her, following her out of it. 

“I know, but I appreciate it, Link.”

“Wanna get dinner?” She looked up at him to see his signature toothy grin, the one that had made her fall so damn hard for him.

“Nah, I think I’m gonna head home before I pass out. Just have to hope I don’t fall asleep while I’m driving.” 

“I can take you? I have to finish up with Nico, but I can be done in 10?” She smiled at him.

“Sure.” He kissed her quickly, hurrying down the hallway. Amelia laughed as he ran away, taking another sip of her coffee as she headed to the attendings’ lounge.

The door to the lounge burst open, Link running through. “Why do you run everywhere?” Amelia questioned, standing up to meet him. 

“Why walk when you could get somewhere faster?” He walked over to his locker, grabbing his clothes and quickly changing out of his scrubs in the bathroom. “Okay, you ready?” She nodded and took his hand. “Do you want food on the way?”

“I just wanna sleep. Take me to your place?” He looked shocked, processing what she said.

“Uh yeah, sure.” They walked into the parking lot and got into his car. He turned on the radio, the sound of the music softly filling the car as Amelia stared at the dark sky out the window. He stopped the car in the apartment lot just to look over and see that she was asleep. Link nudged her lightly, receiving no response from her and deciding that there was no point in waking her up. He laughed silently and got out of the car, opening her door and unbuckling her seatbelt. He lifted her out of the car, carrying her bridal style into the building and into the elevator before struggling to open his apartment door without disturbing her slumber. He finally opened it, walking into his dark bedroom and laying her down on the neatly made bed.

“Mm.” Amelia moaned, rolling onto her side and sighing at the comfort of the mattress beneath her. She opened her eyes, taking in the dark room around her and smelling the familiar scent of his apartment. “When did I get here?” Amelia’s voice was quiet, confusion riddling her expression.

“Just a minute ago. You fell asleep in the car.” Link smiled at her, sitting down on the side of the bed and taking her hand. “Here, let’s get you out of these clothes so you can sleep.” He stood up, opening a drawer and pulling one of his shirts out. She took off her shirt, throwing it onto the ground and replacing it with his Mariners team shirt on, removing her bra from under it as the fabric engulfed her body. Amelia kicked off her pants before pulling up the duvet to cover her body. 

“Come lay with me.” Link was hesitant, it had been a while since they had been so close to each other and he knew they hadn’t spent time together like this before. “Please?” He pulled off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers as he slipped into the bed beside her. Amelia laid back against his body, pulling his arm to rest over her body and interlocking their hands. He sighed, burying his face in her hair and pulling her small figure closer to him. 

“Goodnight,” he murmured, not hearing anything back besides a light snore.

Amelia was sat on the counter, taking a sip of the coffee he had made a few minutes prior. She crossed her legs and laughed softly, watching him make breakfast. “Are you laughing at me?” She smiled and scrunched her nose.

“No, I just like this. I thought it would be weird to be around each other as a like, normal couple, but this is nice.” He hummed in agreeance, flipping the pancakes he was making. “So, Mer is having a birthday party for Ellis in a few days. Do you wanna come? Make sure I don’t accidentally murder Meredith or Maggie.” He turned around with a shocked expression on his face.

“You’d want that? Us together, around the kids?” 

“Yeah, isn’t that something that we’re supposed to do? I mean, you are my boyfriend.” She lolled her head back.

“I am?” Link grabbed a plate from the cabinet, moving the pancakes onto the plate and handing it to her. “Here,” he said while walking over to the fridge and grabbing the bottle of syrup.

“Unless you don’t want to be.” She set the plate down beside her and grabbed his arm. “But normally when two people are dating and spending a lot of time together, they become boyfriend and girlfriend.” Amelia pulled him to stand in between her legs hanging off the side of the counter. “So, will you be my boyfriend?” He paused and looked up at the ceiling as if he was taking a second to think. Amelia rolled her eyes at him.

“I guess,” he groaned, feigning annoyance at her question. She smacked his arm lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“You’re so annoying.” Amelia giggled, pulling his head down towards her. He smiled, leaning closer to kiss her. “So, you’ll come to the party?”

“Of course, Amelia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, long time no see, huh? I'm hopefully going to be updating this more. I hope you liked this chapter! I have a few more ideas in mind for this story, but requests are always welcome as they help motivate me to write. Thank you so much for the continued support on all of my stories!


End file.
